Call centers are used to provide, among other services, customer support, technical support, and product/service ordering services to callers. In some circumstances, the audio quality of a call may be degraded making communications between call center personnel and a caller difficult. Moreover, at times only one party of the call may be aware of the degraded communication. Furthermore, the degraded communication quality may be caused by a problem with the communication device used by the party who is not experiencing the degraded quality such that attempts to correct the problem by adjusting settings of the communication device used by the party who is experiencing the degraded communication may be ineffective.